Asuma Mayuzumi
Asuma Mayuzumi (黛 遊馬, Mayuzumi Asuma) is a second year student at Saisei High School and one of the stride club's runners. He is voiced by Yuki Ono (Japanese) and Joel McDonald (English). Appearance Asuma is a slender young man with short ruffled hair colored with black on top and the rest dyed yellow-blonde. He has grey eyes. He wears a red jersey (with the left arm covered in black, Saisei's emblem on the left and "Valentine Records" written in the middle). He wears it with black shorts and running shoes. His school uniform consists of the dark green school blazer over a white dress shirt that are both slightly rolled up. He wears it with the dark red uniform pants and black dress shoes. When preforming he wears a sleeveless grey jacket with Galaxy Standard's emblem and grey pants. He also wears one sparkly fingerless glove, a spiky black bracelet, wristband and silver necklace. Personality Asuma is very outgoing, but in the idol group, he does not quite stand out a lot. Like Bantaro, he doesn't care if others don't address him in honorifics. Despite his casual way of speaking and manner, he is able to become fully serious if the situation calls for it. He is Riku's foil in the visual novel. Like Riku, he also has a bit of a complex from being compared to his older brother, and both running against each other, mostly as leadoff runners. Skills Asuma has above-average speed and parkour skills. In the visual novel, he specializes in sprints. He is also far more flexible than Riku. Since him and Shizuma are well-versed in sport science and nutrition, Asuma helps Riku with his running posture and flexibility. Background Asuma and Shizuma's father works as a gardener for the Suwa household, and he is close to Reiji's father. As a result, the Mayuzumu children were raised together with him, with Shizuma being the eldest, then Reiji younger by one year, and lastly Asuma being a year younger than him in turn. The three of them are childhood friends. However, Shizuma is closer to Reiji than Asuma, but the younger sibling didn't mind it as much, and the three are still very close till this day. Asuma became interested in Stride in primary school, and started the sport along with the other two in middle school. In his first year at Saisei Gakuen, he was scouted by Reiji into the team's eighth incarnation. Relationships Shizuma Mayuzumi (older brother) Quotes Trivia * Asuma's hair colour and hairstyle resemble maple leaves. The kanji for maple (Kaede, 楓) is the given name for Kaede Okumura, but he has green hair. * He doesn't like getting teased for his height, as he is shorter than his older brother. * He likes the noodle bread (the noodles are specifically yakisoba) from the bakery run by Tomoe and Riku's parents and, according to the anime, found out about it through Reiji Suwa's pursuit of local delicacies and a magazine article. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Saisei Category:Galaxy Standard Category:2nd Years Category:Male